Inesperado
by Katniss Ainsworth
Summary: Traduccion. Madge y Gale forman una conexion inesperada cuando Katniss es lanzada a los Juegos de Hambre. Ellos comienzan a tomar confianza el uno con el otro, pero ¿que pasa cuando Katniss regresa? ¿O cuándo la vida de Madge toma un giro inesperado? Los 3 libros, POV Madge, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a jennycaakes, quien amablemente se arriesgo y acepto, -a pesar de mi precario ingles- dejar esta historia en mis manos para traducirla. Gracias Jenny, eres lo máximo. Y los personajes, como ya todos saben, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, una maravillosa escritora.**

Aliso los pliegues de mi vestido y me sonrío en el espejo ya que mi papá entra en mi cuarto. Él sonríe detrás de mí pero no es la misma sonrisa que yo le doy. La es dolida, asustada. Sé que él debe estar asustado por mí, pero yo no lo estoy. La cosecha no me asusta. Siento nervios, es cierto, pero al ser la hija del alcalde me siento bastante segura.

- Aquí- él tira de mi pelo y suavemente lo amarra con un lazo rosado. - Es de tu madre. Ella quiso que lo llevaras. -

- Gracias papá - volteo y le doy un abrazo. Él corre un mechón de pelo de mi cara y suspira. - No tienes que estar tan nervioso, ya lo sabes ¿verdad? -

- Si, lo sé, pero lo estoy - refunfuña él, - y lo estaré cada día hasta que cumplas 19, Madge. - Entonces mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca un pequeño prendedor de oro. He visto fotos de ello antes, pero nunca lo había visto en persona. -Tu tía tenía 16 años cuando ella entró en la arena - me dice. -Esto es para ti, para la buena suerte. - Lo sujeta a mi vestido y me vuelvo atrás al espejo para verme. - Me parece hermoso -

Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta, y él da la vuelta para irse, aunque se detiene - Ah, claro, el dinero para las fresas está en el mostrador. Ellos deberían estar aquí pronto. - Se marcha y sé que es porque tiene que conseguir que las cosas estén listas para la llegada del equipo del Capitolio. Effie Trinket hará otro regreso espectacular, uno sólo puede adivinar de qué color será su pelo esta vez.

- Ridículo - murmuro para mí, recordando la peluca verde oscuro del año pasado. La gente de Capitolio. Ellos tienen esa moda maravillosa, pero no puedo entender las cosas que ellos le hacen a su pelo. ¿Por qué no usan colores naturales? Enserio, nunca lo entenderé.

Un golpe en la puerta me devuelve a la realidad y me apresuro en bajar las escaleras, cuidadosa, para poder saltar el escalón que cruje y así no despertar a mi madre. Ella seguramente estará dibujando en sus cortinas, sumergida en la morfina, pero el día de la cosecha siempre es malo para ella y algo podría despertarla. Tomo el dinero del mostrador y abro la puerta. Allí esta Katniss con una sonrisa a modo de saludo, mas su amigo al lado de ella tiene un rostro de piedra, creo que se llama gale, o algo así no lo recuerdo.

- Bonito vestido - murmura él casi al instante. Yo mantengo mi actitud deslumbrante. No he perdido el sarcasmo que hay en su tono.

- Bueno, si termino por ir al Capitolio, tengo que parecer agradable, ¿verdad?- Dos podemos jugar este juego. No es mi culpa que mi padre sea el alcalde. Sus cejas antes fruncidas con confusión, se relajan solo un poco y sé que captó mi propio sarcasmo. Su cara rápidamente se transforma en indiferencia otra vez.

- Tú no iras al Capitolio - me dice, y sus ojos como flechas bajan al prendedor en mi vestido. Dejo que mis ojos bajen observarlo también durante un momento, pero al alzar la vista encuentro su mirada fijamente en el mismo sitio. Sí, Gale, _es oro_ verdadero, pienso con ganas de gritárselo en la cara - ¿Qué puedes tener tu? ¿Cinco teselas? Yo tenía seis con apenas 12 años. -

Estoy lista para morderlo cuando Katniss le golpea diciendo - Esto no es su culpa. - Quiero agradecerle por defenderme pero se siente tonto hacerlo con Gale al lado de ella. Tendré que recordar decirle algo en la escuela el lunes.

- No es la culpa de nadie. Solo es como es - dice él. Volteo al ver sus ojos duros como una piedra y fijo mi mirada en Katniss. Dejo caer el dinero en sus manos y ella me pasa las fresas.

-Buena suerte, Katniss.-

- Para ti también – contesta ella, y observo que le pasa las monedas a Gale. Él es el primero en irse, y ella ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa antes de dar la vuelta para seguirle. Suavemente cierro la puerta detrás de ellos y me vuelvo, yendo a la cocina a poner las fresas en el fregadero.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla ya que los tubos chillan y chisporrotean antes de que el agua salga disparado. Saco un colador del gabinete y sacudo las fresas en el rápidamente antes de ponerlo bajo el grifo. Quiero estar disgustada, y quiero gritarle a alguien, pero sé que lo que dijo Gale es correcto. Mis probabilidades de salir en la cosechada, comparada con las probabilidades de todos los demás, son escasas. Aun así no es mi culpa. Y no puedo cambiarlo tampoco; es solo como es. Cierro de golpe el caño y el agua se detiene.

Sacudo el colador para sacar las gotas de agua y dejarlas allí para que reposen en el fregadero. Camino hacia el piano en la sala de estar y mis dedos juegan con las hojas que están allí. Una capta mi atención y sé que no molestaría a mi madre tocara la melodía por un rato. Mis dedos bailan a través de las teclas y mi flujo de pensamientos igual. ¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Los juegos? ¿La cosecha? los agentes de paz son bastante terroríficos ¿por qué tenemos que mirar a niños asesinarse brutalmente el uno al otro? Mi tía murió en vano, como ocurrió con cientos de otros. ¿Por qué nosotros solamente no podemos quedarnos y dejarlo? ¿Por qué deberían tenernos tan asustados?

Como mis pensamientos gritan preguntas que yo nunca me atreveré a decir, el golpeteo en la puerta me hace saltar en mi sitio. ¿Los agentes de paz no pueden ir a comprobar a los rezagados, verdad? Compruebo el reloj rápidamente y suspiro de alivio al notar que aun no es tan tarde. Me empujo fuera del taburete y me dirijo a la puerta. Por el agujero para el ojo miro una figura alta. Está de pie con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada dura en su cara.

Abro la puerta, sin esconder la confusión que brilla en mi cara.

- ¿Gale? -

- ¿Estabas tocando? -

- Sí - por distracción aliso los pliegues de mi vestido. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? -

- Pagaste demasiado - dice él rápidamente, sosteniendo en su mano una moneda de oro brillante que reluce entre su pulgar e índice. - Pensé que la querrías de vuelta -

Sacudo mi cabeza y cruzo mis brazos, juntando antes la puerta detrás de mí. Debería conseguir que el vuelva por donde vino

- No, pagué la cantidad correcta. - Deja caer su mano torpemente al ver que yo hago ademan de volver adentro. Ahora se ha cambiado, tiene puesto una camisa ajustada de algodón color azul con botones en las muñecas y pantalones caquis que probablemente no le quedaran el próximo año. - Quédatelo. -

- No quiero tu dinero, Undersee – refunfuña - y no lo necesito.-

- Les di la cantidad correcta - insisto -la cantidad que juzgué digna de la fruta. - Él suspira y deja caer la moneda en su bolsillo.

- No necesito a alguien como tú compadeciéndose de mí.- gruñe antes de darse la vuelta, probablemente hacia la cosecha. - Muchacha de ciudad rica tonta con más dinero que ella puede manejar.-

- ¡Me ofendes! - Salgo inmediatamente después de él, pisándole los talones. Él hace una pausa y choco con su espalda, pero rápidamente retrocedo y aliso otra vez mi vestido. - ¡No me compadezco de ti, y no soy una muchacha tonta y rica de ciudad! -

- Ah - él se da la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Pero tú realmente tienes más dinero del que puedas manejar, cierto? ¿Un prendedor hecho de oro? ¿Un vestido blanco?-

-¡No es mi culpa! - le chillo - ¿Por qué me culpas del dinero que mi _padre_ tiene? - Su cara esta sin emoción y sus manos despacio caen desde su pecho antes de que él continúe su viaje de regreso hacia la plaza. Mi cerebro no puede ordenar a mis pies moverse para seguirle.

- Olvidaste tus zapatos - grita el sin girarse, y entonces miro abajo, dándome cuenta de que él tiene razón.

- ¡Buena suerte, Gale! - contesto en voz alta. Sé que es su último año y lamentaría ver como actuaria Katniss si lo cosecharan. Además, su familia lo necesita, y sé que tiene razón. Su nombre está allí más veces que el mío. Él hace una pausa, gira y me mira durante un momento, pero entonces sacude su cabeza y sigue su camino.

**Nota: Bien esta es la primera vez que publico algo así que estoy nerviosa. Espero que mi traducción (aunque no exactamente igual en alguna que otra frase) esté bien y el texto sea fácil de entender. ¡Si les gusto dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a jennycaakes, quien amablemente se arriesgo y acepto, -a pesar de mi precario ingles- dejar esta historia en mis manos para traducirla. Gracias Jenny, eres lo máximo. Y los personajes, como ya todos saben, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, ****una maravillosa escritora.**

El nombre de Prim es llamado por los megáfonos en la cosecha y mi corazón se hace trizas. ¿Primrose Everdeen, de 12 años que no puede hacer daño a nada ni a nadie? ¡Ella tiene menos papeletas en aquella estúpida bola de cristal que yo! El mundo se congela mientras los agentes de paz se dirigen hacia ella, entonces Katniss actúa. Katniss, la única amiga que tengo, se ofrece para tomar el lugar de su hermana. Quiero mirar lejos pero no puedo, allí entre gritos y escándalo, noto que Gale se lleva a lejos a Prim y sus gritos. Deseo ir a consolarla pero sé que no puedo. Después de algunos momentos más de agonía llaman al tributo masculino, Peeta Mellark, y otra vez mi corazón se hace trizas. Conozco a Peeta, nuestros padres son amigos. Compro pan de su panadería y siempre charlamos. No somos los mejores de amigos pero yo realmente lo considero como uno. La mayor parte de los niños de la ciudad tienden a agruparse entre ellos y yo le conozco desde la escuela primaria.

En el furor Prim ha dejado de gritar y tengo que esforzarme en apartar mis ojos de ambos chicos que están en el podio. Mi padre sigue leyendo el Tratado de Traición pero no puedo concentrarme en las palabras, y sé que él tampoco puede. Sus ojos brillan con tristeza, ya que conoce hasta cierto grado a los tributos de este año. En sus ojos reluce el miedo al ver como los fuerzan a darse la mano. Mi padre suspira y acaricia a Katniss en la espalda antes de que los empujen hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Tengo que visitarlos. A Ambos.

Los familiares son los primeros en la fila, por lo que me formo detrás. Gale está detrás de mí y hace que me sienta torpe. Él no habla, solo se mueve cada vez que debe dar un paso adelante. Delante de mí está el padre de Peeta, encuentro esto algo extraño debido a que estoy en la fila para ver Katniss. Él lleva un pequeño paquete y cada tanto echa un vistazo alrededor nerviosamente. No puedo dejar de dar golpecitos con mi pie y un sabor a cobre se forma en mi boca cuando muerdo mi mejilla otra vez. Parecen horas de espera antes de que Prim y la Sra. Everdeen salgan del cuarto, ambas con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Prim ve a Gale en el momento en el que ella sale y corre directamente hacia él. Gale, que ha estado inalterable todo el tiempo, la acepta con los brazos abiertos. Le susurra algo al oído y la abraza, tratando de borrar los rastros de lágrimas al mismo tiempo. No puedo centrarme en sus palabras, no puedo centrarme en la mayor parte de lo que sea, pero entonces los Agentes de Paz llaman mi nombre y entro para ver Katniss.

Ella está apoyada en un estante cuando entro, tal vez hojeando los títulos, tal vez tratando de mantener su mente ocupada. Sus cejas se juntan con confusión cuando camino directamente hacia ella, como si no hubiera esperado verme.

- Ellos te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito a la arena - las palabras salen a borbotones de mi garganta mientras saco el prendedor de oro de mi vestido. - Algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Llevarías esto? - Empujo mi mano hacia ella y su mirada desconcertada.

- ¿Tu prendedor? -

- Aquí, lo pondré sobre tu vestido, ¿claro? - Mi voz es inestable y mis manos lo son también pero de algún modo logro sujetarlo a su vestido. - ¿Me prometes que lo llevaras en la arena, Katniss? ¿Lo Prometes? -siento que ella no va a contestarme. Pero ella cabecea y dice

- Sí - y luego me inclino hacia adelante y le doy un beso en la mejilla, rápidamente colocando mis brazos alrededor de ella y apretando todo que puedo antes de que los Agentes de Paz me jalen hacia afuera. Mientras me voy observo brevemente que ella está mirando fijamente el prendedor, examinando sus alas diminutas y la flecha de oro. Todavía tiemblo cuando dejo el cuarto, con mis ojos son pegados al piso. Casi me choco con Gale en el cambio fila hacia la de Peeta, pero logro evitarlo ya que él se apresura hacia el cuarto de Katniss.

La familia Peeta le ha visto ya y adivino que sus amigos también, entonces no tengo que esperar. Cuando entro en el cuarto él está sentado al borde de un sofá, su cabeza en sus manos y respirando regularmente. Alza la vista y fuerza una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

- No esperaba verte - admite, recostándose despacio y limpiando sus ojos. Puedo ver que ha estado llorando pero sé que es mejor hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

- Encuentro eso algo ofensivo - cruzo mis brazos y me siento a su lado. - Hemos sido amigos desde la escuela primaria. - Él no responde, en lugar de eso mira fijamente el piso. - Fui a ver Katniss- le digo, - ella está soportando esto bastante bien -

- Por supuesto que lo está- masculla - ella es Katniss.-

- Peeta - suspiro - No puedes rendirte, ¿de acuerdo? - Él asiente, pero mantiene su mirada fija en la alfombra. Me imagino que él está examinando el diseño complejo del modelo con su mente pero él tal vez solo lo esté mirando fijamente. - Solamente intenta dar lo mejor, ¿está bien? Sé que eres fuerte. -

- Todo lo que puedo decir es que el 12 tendrán un vencedor este año. - Mis ojos se desvían hacia al techo para detenerse allí, porque sé que no se está refiriéndose a sí mismo. - Gracias por venir a visitarme, Madge. Fue bueno verte otra vez - Me levanto, y el también, entonces nos damos adiós con un abrazo rápido. Como con Katniss, intento darle mi energía. Estoy a punto de decirle que lo echare de menos cuando me detengo y comprendo que no es algo él querría oír.

- Asegúrate de que mi papá no queme la tienda.- Resoplo, pero por otra parte asiento, y salgo de su cuarto con una sonrisa triste en mi cara.

Dos personas a las que llamo amigos, se han ido,por culpa de todo esto. Salgo del Edificio de Justicia hacia las calles, y las palabras de las cosas que yo debería haberles dicho caen alrededor de mi mente. Tal vez debí haberles dado un consejo de estrategia o algo, nunca he dicho adiós a un tributo antes. Una vez que abro la puerta, la luz brillante del sol me golpea y tropiezo intentando agarrar el pasamano.

Cuando alzo la vista me encuentro cara a cara con Gale Hawthorne. Su rostro, para nada sorprendido, aun mantiene la dureza de una piedra. La única emoción visible es la indiferencia. Su mejor amiga está a punto de luchar hasta la muerte ¿y él muestra eso?_indiferencia_.

- ¿Qué? - Le suelto, irritada por como él no reacciona en absoluto.

- ¿Fuiste a ver al chico? -

- Él es amigo mío también. - Refunfuño, avanzando por delante de él. Esta vez, es el que el que me sigue. - ¿Qué quieres, Gale? - Sólo quiero irme a casa y tomar un largo baño caliente antes de que seamos obligados a mirar las repeticiones de la cosecha. Quiero la agradable temperatura del agua en mi piel, Quiero que Katniss y Peeta salgan del tren en el que seguramente están ahora y vuelvan al distrito, quiero que la cosecha no hubiera pasado nunca. Quiero que muchas cosas pasen ahora mismo, pero, ¿qué quiere _él_?

- Ella tenía tu prendedor de oro - masculla, cogiendo mi brazo ligeramente. - ¿Se lo diste tu? -

-Sí - doy un tirón a mi brazo para liberarme de su agarre. - Lo hice. -

- ¿Por qué? –

¿Por qué? Yo… no lo sé. Katniss es mi amiga, o por lo menos pienso que ella lo es. Quizá no tengamos una relación tan buena como la que tiene con Gale pero definitivamente es mi amiga. Sé que su padre murió en el incidente de la explotación minera cuando ella estaba pequeña y que ha estado esforzándose en hacer lo que sea para mantener a su familia, y sé que la quiero y quise que ella lo supiera. Que todos aquí estaríamos apoyándola para que ella vuelva a casa a pesar de que las probabilidades no estén particularmente a su favor.

- La quiero –

Él se burla de mi respuesta, que adivino, le resulta bastante patética. Pero, ¿No le puedo decir todo eso a Gale, o si? Lo dudo, si lo hiciera probablemente el se reiría de mi; llamándome "muchacha rica estúpida" otra vez o algo similar.

- Ella no tenía un símbolo.- Estamos parados torpemente bajo la sombra del Edificio de Justicia, la muchedumbre se ha dispersado he ido a casa. Pienso de nuevo en el sinsajo de oro y su flecha que me recordó tanto a ella y suspiro. - No sé, Gale, solamente quise que ella lo tuviera. - Adivino que él acepta eso como una respuesta porque asiente, y luego se marcha dejando atrás el Edificio de Justicia sin otra palabra. Su postura es todavía fuerte, todavía poderosa, pero sus pasos tienen un poco de un vacilación. Lo miro hasta que él se pierde de mi vista y luego me siento sobre el escalón superior haciéndome una bola.

Mi nuevo vestido blanco se llena de polvo de carbón y no me preocupa. Rasgo la cinta rosada de mi pelo y lo tiro en la suciedad con un gemido antes de caer sobre mis rodillas y colocar mi cabeza en mis manos. Luego recuerdo que nunca conseguí agradecer a Katniss por defenderme delante de su estúpido amigo. Nunca conseguí decírselo, y ahora ella nunca lo sabrá. Pienso un poco en Prim, en los brazos de su madre sin dejar de gritar por la noche y sin poder dormir. Y luego comprendo que yo daría cualquier cosa para retroceder el tiempo y lograr que mi nombre alga elegido en vez de Prim. Cualquier cosa.

**Nota****: Muchas gracias a Xanastic y Yukikandavobifield por comentar el capitulo anterior, les juro que ahora entiendo la importancia de los reviews para los escritores (aunque yo solo soy una traductora). Imagínense lo feliz que me puse, creo que podría haber rebotado cual pelota por toda mi casa! También agradezco los que pusieron esta historia en alertas/favoritos. Intentare actualizar mucho más rápido ahora en adelante, probablemente mañana suba un capitulo nuevo! A las personas que no se animan a dejar un review, anímense! La historia en ingles obtuvo más de 2000 reviews! Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a jennycaakes, quien amablemente se arriesgo y acepto, -a pesar de mi precario ingles- dejar esta historia en mis manos para traducirla. Gracias Jenny, eres lo máximo. Y los personajes, como ya todos saben, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, una maravillosa escritora.**

Mi madre sólo se despierta para averiguar si he sido cosechada, y cuando mi padre le dice que no, ella toma otra dosis de morfina y sale. La cena es especialmente tranquila y puedo decir que mi papá no me escucha cuando intento hablarle. Él da una cabezada o un gruñido, pero nunca atendiendo realmente. Él se disculpa y se retira aun antes de tocar su carne y se encierra en su oficina. Sé que él conocía tanto Peeta como a Katniss pero nunca imagine que su impresión pudiera ser tan grande. Echo un vistazo al reloj sobre la pared y noto que la repetición de las cosecha está a punto de comenzar. A pesar de que no lo deseo, tengo que ver contra quiénes se enfrentaran mis amigos.

Mi padre no sale de su oficina pero supongo que él está mirando la transmisión en directo desde allí y aunque desee que alguien este conmigo para mirar las repeticiones, entiendo que él necesita estar solo.

Entonces, me encojo como una pelota, con mi vestido de la cosecha todavía manchado, y enciendo la televisión. Del Distrito 1 cosechan a una rubia esplendida, y no puedo dejar de estar celosa de su cabello que fluye maravillosamente. Ella manda besos volados a la cámara y guiña un ojo; el anunciador suelta un silbido largo y lento. Del Distrito 2 un muchacho llamado Cato se ofrece, y wow, el es enorme, esa es la única palabra para describirlo, sus músculos son enormes, su brazo debe ser más grande que mi cabeza, y él truena sus nudillos con una sonrisa sanguinaria. En mi interior tiemblo una y otra vez mientras intento respirar tranquilamente, pero la Tv sigue transmitiendo. Del Distrito 5 una muchacha pelirroja es escogida y no muestra ninguna emoción mientras esta en el estrado, sólo la recuerdo porque su cabello brilló bajo luz del sol y me pregunté por qué no tenemos ningún pelirrojo en el Distrito 12 además de Darius, que es del capitolio de todos modos.

La mayor parte de los demás tributos no son muy memorables, hasta que llega la cosecha del Distrito 11, cosechan a una niña de solo 12 años. Una niña, como Prim, es forzada a subir al estrado mientras que ella pone una cara valiente. Una niña minúscula, el tributo más pequeño de todos. No puedo dejar preguntarme si esto fue planeado. Si Prim fue elegida para ser cosechada junto a ella, si todos los nombres en la urna son escogidos y planeados. El capitolio quizás planeaba alianza entre las dos para dar un buen espectáculo. Entonces me pregunto de si la elección de Prim no fue un accidente en absoluto, tal vez esta era la forma de mostrar a Katniss que ellos sabían que ella cazaba ilegalmente.

El distrito 12 no ha tenido un voluntario en años, nadie habría podido contar con que Katniss se ofreciera como tributo en vez de Prim, ¿verdad? Presiono mis manos sobre mis ojos para salir de estos pensamientos que hay en mi cabeza y después separarlos cuando escucho que llaman al tributo masculino. Un muchacho alrededor de seis pies de alto sube al estrado y no puedo parar de pensar cómo de tonto se ven uno al lado del otro, esta niña minúscula al lado de este gigante. Se dan las manos y él parece ser apacible con ella; entonces muestran nuestra propia cosecha.

Lo he visto en persona, y ver esto otra vez en la televisión no es algo que quiera hacer. Por eso dejo encendida la TV y me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme una taza de té. Los pensamientos de Prim deliberadamente elegida vuelven a frecuentarme, pero entonces pienso que eso no debe ser cierto porque entonces porque no habrían cosechado ellos a Gale? Gale es obviamente más fuerte que Katniss, bueno, tal vez en aspectos diferentes, pero aun así más fuerte. ¿El año pasado no hubiera sido el mejor momento para tomarlo? ¿Por qué no hacerlo peor y tomarlos a ambos?

El chillido de la tetera me trae de vuelta a la realidad y me maldigo por estar pensando de este modo. Mi mente todavía esta nublada cuando vierto el agua en mi taza y quemo un dedo. De alguna manera logro volver a la sala pero el programa se pone todo negro. Mi padre está de pie junto al sofá con el control remoto en la mano y presiona el botón para apagar, después echa un vistazo hacia mí. Su cara es indiferente, como la Gale había sido antes, y de repente estoy enojada por la calma con la que se están tomando todo esto.

-Debes irte a la cama, Madge.- Él mira mi té - después de que termines eso, por supuesto. - Asiento, y después me excuso para ir a sentarme en el patio trasero.

En primer lugar, me maldigo por pensar que deberían haber enviado a Gale y a Prim (o bien, Katniss porque ella se ofreció como voluntaria). En segundo lugar, me maldigo por el vestido blanco que llevaba hoy, cuando yo vivo en un distrito minero. En tercer lugar, me maldigo porque todavía estoy pensando en cómo Gale y mi padre son ambos idiotas y necesitan una buena cachetada. ¿Indiferencia? ¿En un tiempo como este? Las cámaras estarán sobre ambos durante las próximas semanas, de eso no hay duda. Echo un vistazo a mi taza y bebo lo poco que queda, supongo que debo haber arrojado la mayor parte en el jardín en algún momento.

Hago el lento el trabajo de poner mi taza en el fregadero para lavar y subir las escaleras. La puerta de mi padre está entre abierta y las noticias del capitolio se pueden oír en el vestíbulo. No puedo quedarme a escuchar así que camino hacia mi cuarto y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Quiero dormir. Quiero dormir para el resto de mi vida y despertar y ver que todo esto era solo un sueño, la cosecha, el Distrito 12, todo , quiero despertar en una vida antes de los días oscuros y antes de que los niños sean enviados para entrenar y matarse como castigo.

Lo que de verdad es despertar en una vida en la cual pueda hablar de estos pensamientos en vez de solo pensarlos, o estar en un lugar en el cual alguien me _escuchara_ realmente_,_ alguien que pensó alguna vez las mismas cosas que yo.

Soy despertada por mi padre que toca en mi puerta por la mañana, aun no estoy segura de cuanto dormí. Todo lo que recuerdo es un abismo infinito de color negro. Me empujo fuera de la cama y echo un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo. Aun tengo puesto el vestido de la cosecha. Abro la puerta y el frunce ceño al verme.

- ¿Estaba cansada? - Sugiero, preguntándome internamente porque no me había cambiado o bañado.

Él se encoge de hombros y frota el pliegue en su frente, sabiendo que tendrá que mandar el vestido para ser limpiado y arreglado.

- Tienes una visita - Ahora soy yo la que frunce el ceño y adivinando que voy a preguntarle quien es, gira y cierra la puerta detrás del. ¿Una visita? ¿Quién me visitaría a mí? La única persona a la que realmente hablaba en la escuela era Katniss.

Sin cambiarme y tropezando bajo la escalera rápidamente, mi padre obviamente había vuelto a su oficina. Cerca del piano está sentada Prim, sus manos están cerca a las teclas pero sin tocarlas del todo. Ella no me ha visto aún así que la miro durante un momento. Su pelo está sujetado de la misma manera que ayer sólo solo que algo sucio y puedo suponer que ella se durmió tal cual. Su ropa es diferente, una camiseta suelta y pantalones cortos. Sus ojos y mejillas están enrojecidos.

- ¿Has tocado alguna vez? - Las palabras salen antes de que yo lo espere. Ella alza la vista rápidamente, pero entonces deja caer sus ojos sobre las teclas y sacude su cabeza en forma negativa. – imtemtalo entonces - me acerco algunos pasos más - presiona una tecla. - Ella alza la vista hacia mi otra vez y asiento con la cabeza. Pone su dedo sobre una tecla, y presiona una la tecla del #SOL#. El sonido de la nota suena y se mantiene en el aire agradablemente. Ella alza la vista hacia mí una vez más y sonríe ligeramente.

- Es bonito - dice ella en voz baja - siempre he querido aprender, pero… - ella se calla y asiento con comprensión.

- Puedo enseñarte - continúo el camino por el cuarto y luego me deslizo en el banco. Ella parece poco dispuesta, pero finalmente se sienta a mi lado. -Si quieres, claro. -

- ¿puedo pedirte algo? - dice Prim contemplando las teclas. - ¿Puedes tocar algo para mi? -

- Seguro - río suavemente ya que ella se acerca un poco más. - ¿Alguna solicitud? - Prim lo piensa durante un minuto, pero entonces sacude la cabeza ligeramente.

Sonrío, y presiono unas teclas despacio, gradualmente aumentando la velocidad. En vez de ver lo que hago miro Prim quién esta hipnotizada por el movimiento de mis dedos. Después de unos minutos ella comienza a sonreír de verdad, y se inclina aun más para mirar. Cuando la melodía llega a su final, ella deja de estar inclinada y veo que tiene una suave sonrisa en su cara.

- _Era hermoso_ - suspira ella. -¿Qué tocaste? -

- Summer Delight de Arpatzl - le digo. - Ellos lo tocan en las bodas a veces. - Sus ojos parpadean con reconocimiento y cruzo mis manos. La mirada de Prim baja a su propio regazo y luego se escabulle del banco, yo la sigo. - ¿No viniste para oírme tocar el piano, verdad? - Ella sacude su cabeza y parece incómodamente nerviosa.

- Necesito tu ayuda - dice - no podía pensar en nadie más a quien preguntarle.- Alza la vista y sonrío.

- Seguro Prim, pregúntame lo que sea.- Ella mira mi ropa y bizquea sus ojos momentáneamente, probablemente preguntándose por qué estoy con el mismo vestido que llevé ayer, pero entonces mira hacia mí.

-La ceremonia de inauguración es esta noche - dice ella - y Gale se ha escapado a los bosques…- Durante un momento estoy aturdida, pero entonces al instante comprendo lo que ella pregunta. Todo el mundo es comprobado en la plaza de la ciudad para ver las ceremonias y si él no vuelve… - Te necesito para ir a buscarlo. -

**Nota: Hola! C: aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo como prometí ayer! Como vemos la historia va tomando forma poco a poco. Amh… la verdad es que pensaba ver reviews para actualizar pero bueno, aunque no me hayan dejado alguno sé que hay personas leyendo en las sombras! (?) y eso también me anima, aunque saben que me animaría mucho más que eso y más que los pasteles de mi santa abuela? Un simple review! Solo eso! Anímense, anímense se que quieren hacerlo pero piensan: "mejor que lo haga otro" y al final todos acaban pensando lo mismo y la historia se queda con 2 reviews Dx. Ayer puse que la historia original (que es en ingles) tenía más de 2000 reviews no es así? Pues hoy me he fijado (si mi vista no me falla) que es la historia con mas reviews en toda la categoría Hunger Games! No dejen a la versión en español triste y abandonada chicos C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a jennycaakes, quien amablemente se arriesgo y acepto, -a pesar de mi precario ingles- dejar esta historia en mis manos para traducirla. Gracias Jenny, eres lo máximo. Y los personajes, como ya todos saben, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, una maravillosa escritora.**

Si alguien además de Prim me hubiese pedido buscar a Gale, yo no le habría ayudado. Pero aquí estoy, una hora más tarde, al costado de la cerca con unos viejos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada, escuchando el zumbido eléctrico. Prim se encuentra a mi lado, dando vistazos constantemente sobre su hombro mientras me inclino un poco más.

- ¡Cuidado! - Grita, y brinco casi plantando mi cara en la maldita alambrada. - Lo siento - masculla cuando le lanzo una mirada - Sólo estoy nerviosa -

- Bien, no está encendido - concluyo, cruzando mis brazos - pero no sé como pasar. - Prim mira sobre su hombro una vez más y luego se recuesta en el suelo señalando con su pequeño dedo una parte de la alambrada.

- Es por este lado - dice, y respira hondo antes de subir con un palo la cerca. Ella suspira con alivio y empuja pequeños mechones sueltos detrás de su oído, justamente como he visto que Katniss hace. -Lo sostendré, así podrás pasar por debajo.-

En mi interior algo se agita pero ella ya esta alzando la cerca sobre su cabeza así que me tiro al suelo. A pesar de que la alambrada está apagada ahora, puede ser que se active en cualquier momento. Una vez que termino de pasar me inclino para ayudarle, pero ha dejado caer la cerca.

- ¿Prim? -

Ella baja su mirada hacia sus zapatos y esconde las manos detrás de su espalda.

- Yo… Me asusta mucho el bosque. - Mi garganta se obstruye y al parecer no puedo pasar saliva. - Debí habértelo dicho - murmura - solo que sabía que en ese caso no habrías venido… y no sé si él volverá algún día… por favor, Madge - La desesperación en su voz hace que mi corazón se estremezca.

Sin embargo, en mi interior algo se agita otra vez, pero fuerzo una sonrisa en mi cara.

- Claro, Prim. - Intento ocultar la molestia en mi voz pero sé que puede oírla porque se ve abatida y se encoge para levantar la cerca otra vez. - ¡No, no! Permanece aquí, yo estaré de vuelta con Gale antes de que alguien note que nos hemos ido. - Prim sonríe otra vez, una sonrisa auténtica, y sé que tengo que hacer esto. Antes de que Prim pueda decir cualquier otra cosa hecho un vistazo hacia las minas y después corro hacia los árboles.

Nunca he estado en el bosque, nunca he estado fuera de la alambrada, y técnicamente nunca roto la ley. Mi corazón debe palpitar con terror y miedo sin embargo me siento… libre. Siento que la sangre pasa rápidamente por mis venas y siento que el viento sopla en mi cabello como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Esto es emocionante y una voz dentro de mi cabeza espera que yo no encuentre a Gale tan pronto, para así poder empaparme un poco mas con esta maravillosa sensación.

Nunca he visto tantos árboles en mi vida. Hago una pausa para apoyarme contra uno y detenerme a escuchar; Escucho como el viento empuja las hojas por encima de mí, escucho que las aves en la distancia pían felizmente bajo la luz del sol, escucho que una corriente cercana gotea… Hay tanto para escuchar aquí. Mis pies me llevan en dirección de la corriente, simplemente porque es la única corriente que he visto libre de la contaminación de la mina y tengo que verla en su estado natural, pura, limpia, sin ser tocada por el Capitolio.

Sigo caminando por medio de unos arbustos y termino directamente en el borde del rio. Este reluce claramente y deslizo una mano en el. Mi cuerpo tiembla por su maravillosa temperatura y recojo un puñado de agua para esparcirlo en mi cara. Se siente maravilloso con este calor.

Me encuentro mirando alrededor y deseo poder contarle esto a alguien algún día. Suspiro y amarro mi cabello en una cola de caballo antes de seguir por el borde de la corriente. No puedo decirle a mis padres que he roto las leyes del Capitolio, leyes que si son quebrantadas tienen como castigo la muerte… y ahora no puedo decirle nada a Katniss. ¿Prim? Supongo que se lo podría contar pero, ¿Hay algo emocionante en eso? Estoy contenta de tener un secreto, pero al mismo tiempo ¿cuán bueno es un secreto si no puedes compartirlo con alguien más?

Después de unos minutos de andar con dificultad a lo largo del rio, comienzo a desesperarme. ¿Qué _hago_ aquí? ¿Por qué Prim pensó en mí, sobre toda la gente, que sería capaz de encontrarlo, y convencerlo de volver? ¡El chico me odia por ser quien soy, no puede siquiera soportar estar en mi presencia! ¡Además, los bosques son enormes! Si él huye, entonces no hay ninguna maldita posibilidad de que yo lo encuentre, y probablemente termine perdida y sin salir del bosque donde moriré porque Prim es la única que sabe que estoy aquí fuera.

Demonios, ¿en qué me he metido?

Al dar otro paso, tiro de algo y de repente mi pie esta en el aire y caigo de espaldas. Mis muñecas dolorosamente chocan con la tierra antes que mis codos. Suelto un gemido de dolor y sorpresa y miro mi tobillo que está ahora a 2 pies de la tierra, atado por una trampa.

- Tienes que estar bromeando. - Giro mi cabeza y miro a Gale bajar su arco para observar la situación, tratando de aceptar que realmente soy yo. - ¿Qué demonios haces _tu aquí fuera_? - Mis muñecas palpitan de dolor y creo que una de ellas está rota así que en vez de contestar hurgo en la trampa con mi pie.

- ¡Bájame de esta cosa! - chillo. Él desliza su arco en su espalda y se pasea a mí alrededor, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. - Gale Hawthorne, te juro que cuando salga de esta cosa voy…-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer que, Undersee? - Él alcanza algo de su bolsillo y toca con él la soga y luego mi tobillo se suelta calendo así en la tierra. Puedo sentir que mi cara irradia el calor, pero no es de vergüenza, es de rabia. - Eso es lo que yo pensaba. -

- ¡Prim vino a mi casa, _a mi__casa_, y me dijo que habías escapado hacia los bosques! - A pesar del dolor en mis muñecas, hago subir mi mano y pincho con un dedo su pecho ya que esa misma estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción todavía está presente en su cara. - Ella está preocupada por ti, y tú crees que esto es gracioso -

- ¿Las reglas de Capitolio, rotas por la hija del alcalde para encontrarme a _mí_, un cazador experto, en un enorme bosque, cuando apenas me he ido hace solo cuatro horas? - Hace una pausa, luego inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. - Sí, creo que de verdad es divertido - Vuelve a poner la trampa y lo observo, con el ceño fruncido en su cara. - No soy un idiota, Madge, tengo una familia de la cual tengo que hacerme cargo. - Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y él voltea para verme. - Dos, realmente. ¿Ok? -

- Bien, entonces dile eso a Prim - le suelto, ahora más inquieta que antes - y… y…-

- ¿Y qué? - Cruza sus brazos, sus labios amenazan con mostrar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción otra vez, pero hace una pausa, espera una respuesta, y luego suelta una breve risa. -Exactamente. Y nada.- Echa un vistazo al cielo y después otro hacia mí, sus ojos se fijan en mi ropa antes de encontrar mi mirada. -Tu de toda la gente - refunfuña.

- Es ridículo, lo sé. Quién habría creído que yo podría hacer algo fuera de lo común, eh! La muchacha rica también se asustó al afrontar el desierto. - El sarcasmo gotea de mi voz. Él quiere decir algo, probablemente una respuesta ingeniosa, pero obviamente tiene un problema al formular las palabras y cierra su boca. - ¿Y Bien? –

Hemos estado parados aquí contemplándonos el uno al otro durante al menos un minuto.

- ¿y bien, qué? - La irritación en su tono de voz es obvia ahora que recordó cómo hablar mientras se cruza de brazos.

- ¡No sé cómo regresar! - Ante esto hace rodar sus ojos y frota su frente. - Yo pensaba… no sé lo que yo pensaba. ¿Sólo hice esto para que Prim fuera feliz, está bien?- Él suspira odiosamente antes de caminar por delante de mí y sacudir su cabeza, haciéndome señas para seguirle.

Cruzo mis brazos y me siento de repente confusa. Mis pasos son horriblemente fuertes comparados con los de él, anda tan silenciosamente aun cuando sus zapatos son dos veces mi talla.

El sol comienza a ponerse y me doy cuenta que no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. Sigo echando un vistazo alrededor porque todavía estoy bastante emocionada de estar en los bosques y trato de captar tanto como puedo. Como no miraba mis pies tropiezo con una raíz y caigo adelante, aterrizando en mi muñeca otra vez.

- ¡Maldición! - Grito, empujándome para sentarme rápidamente. Gale gira y levanta una ceja.

- ¿La princesa también maldice, eh? -

- Creo que mi muñeca esta torcida idiota - le digo. El retrocede hacia mí y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme. Con cuidado logro conseguir otra posición para mi muñeca dañada, y él agarra la otra suavemente. – Ouch- tiro de mi brazo hacia atrás y él suspira furiosamente.

- Sólo déjame ver - refunfuña. Levanto mi muñeca hacia él y la agarra ligeramente, girándola despacio de acá para allá entre sus manos. - Bien, no está rota - dice finalmente y dejándola caer de forma suave

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -

- Habrías gritado - murmura, Creo que tiene razón, solo esta torcida. - Estoy seguro de que uno de tus doctores fantásticos de la ciudad puede remediarlo enseguida.- Entonces se da la vuelta y comienza a andar otra vez, pero yo he dejado caer mi mandíbula y solo atino a quedarme contemplándole. Al no oír mis pasos, gira. -¿Ahora _que_? - gime, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados.

- ¿Qué propones que yo les diga a mis 'doctores fantásticos de cuidad' cuándo vean que ando con una muñeca torcida? ¿O a mis padres que no saben donde he estado en todo el día? ¿Que simplemente me tropecé bajando las escaleras? - Gale resopla y otra vez comienzo a divisar rastros de la misma sonrisa de antes en su cara. - ¡No es gracioso! ¡No soy torpe Gale, alguien podría sospechar! -

- ¿Te parece mejor si la Sra. Everdeen lo mira entonces? - Considero eso durante un momento, y luego asiento con la cabeza. - Muy bien, nos detendremos brevemente allí. ¿Ahora podemos sólo salir de estos malditos bosques ya?" - Su tono es agitado y la frustración es visible en su cara.

Algo dentro de mí hace que me sienta culpable y creo que en mi muñeca aumenta el dolor. Bajo mis ojos hacia la tierra para no tropezar otra vez y mantengo mi boca cerrada para no decir algo estúpido. Después de lo que parecen horas el sol ha matizado el cielo de naranja, nos acercamos a la alambrada. Prim está sentada al otro lado con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos se alegran cuando ella nos ve.

- ¡Gale! ¡Madge! - Ella camina hacia la cerca y la levanta levemente mientras pasamos. Después se lanza a los brazos de Gale.

Él le devuelve el abrazo

- Te dije que no debías preocuparte por mí, ¿Recuerdas? - Su voz es firme y de alguna manera suave al mismo tiempo. - No voy a abandonarte, Prim. -

- Lo sé – solloza - Estaba asustada y creí que tendría que mirar la ceremonia de inauguración yo sola y… -

- Detente, Primrose. - Agarra su mentón y lo levanta para encontrarse con sus ojos temblorosos - Te dije que no voy a ninguna parte. ¿Esta bien? - Ella asiente con la cabeza otra vez y luego echa sus brazos alrededor de él.

Gale suspira y mira hacia mí durante un momento, luego deja caer su mirada. Su mirada era dolida, asustada, y envuelvo mis brazos a mí alrededor para evitar que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Él siempre había mostrado indiferencia, y yo sabía que era mejor no mencionar a Katniss, pero el miedo de Prim obviamente movió algo dentro de él que tenía que ser dejado en paz. Debería haberme imaginado que él entró en los bosques para limpiar su mente.

- Vamos - él la levanta - tenemos que conseguir que tu mamá mire su muñeca. -

La mirada de Prim se dirige hacia mi muñeca sostenida y asiente, apresurándose a través del campo, con Gale y yo detrás de ella. Dentro de los límites de la cerca de repente me siento claustrofóbica, como si no pudiera respirar. Me siento fuera de lugar, como un perro perdido que desesperadamente trata de mantenerse al corriente con sus dueños. Después de unos minutos de silencio alcanzamos la casa de las Everdeen. Es más pequeña de lo que recordaba y luego me siento culpable por pensarlo. Cuando ellos abren la puerta para dejarme pasar, la Sra. Everdeen no dice nada, sus rasgos son duros. Sus ojos revelan un dolor agudo pero tiene la mirada perdida.

- Madge se hizo daño en su muñeca, mamá - Le dice Prim, tocandola con su mano y sacando a su madre de su trance. - ¿Puedes verla? - La Sra. Everdeen agarra mi muñeca de mi asimiento sin una palabra y suavemente lo examina antes de asentir con la cabeza. Gale conduce a Prim adentro y me deja con la Sra. Everdeen y su equipo.

- Perdón por ser una carga - digo silenciosamente ya que ella saca unas botellas, gasa, y alguna cinta médica. - Prim me hizo buscar a Gale, tropecé y… -

- No eres ninguna carga en absoluto - dice silenciosamente, bañando la gasa en algún antiséptico y envolviéndolo delicadamente alrededor de mi muñeca.

Un temblor pasa por mi espina cuando me habla porque sé que ella raramente habla cuando trabaja. Me siento aún más incómoda mientras que ella sigue su curación, sus ojos fijos en el trabajo que hace en mi muñeca atrás hasta mi cara. Unos minutos más tarde el dolor disminuye y suspiro de alivio. Después de esto envuelve mi muñeca con la cinta y retrocede para observar su trabajo.

- Debería estar curado en aproximadamente una semana. Esto es el mejor puedo hacer. -

- Gracias - me pongo de pie - No traje nada de dinero conmigo, puedo detenerme brevemente por aquí mañana -

- No digas tonterías, Madge - mi nombre en su boca suena familiar, como el saludo de un viejo amigo. - Eres alguien para mí. Y por… por hacerle a Prim un favor. - Sonrío, y ella también lo hace pero su sonrisa se cae casi al instante.

- Gracias - digo otra vez, y francamente estoy agradecida. Sin embargo, explicar que hace la cinta alrededor de mi muñeca a mi padre podría ser un poco difícil.

Un momento después, Gale y Prim salen de adentro, Prim riendo de algo que el acaba de decir. Gale se para en la entrada y echa un vistazo a mi muñeca.

- Supongo que debería irme - murmuro y comienzo a andar hacia la puerta, cuando Prim me detiene.

- Espera - Prim agarra la muñeca que su madre no curo. - Estamos a punto de ir a la plaza. ¿Vendrás con nosotros? - Primero miro hacia la Sra. Everdeen que no encuentra mis ojos, y luego atrás, hacia Gale.

- Yo no sé qué decir, yo… -

¿Qué digo? ¿Por supuesto quiero estar allí con Prim, sobre todo porque ella fue la que me preguntó, y estoy seguro que mi padre no se opondría, pero Gale y la Sra. Everdeen? Gale deja caer su mirada, encogiéndose de hombros, luego asiente con la cabeza una vez antes de salir por la puerta. Prim sonríe y agarra mi mano, jalándome detrás de él. Adivino que miraré las ceremonias de apertura de en primera fila esta noche.

**Nota: Traduje de forma rápida este capítulo porque estoy que vuelo en el tiempo. Lamento si hay algún error. Mas tarde o mañana lo revisare con muchísima más calma y subiré seguramente otro capítulo. Gracias a MonsterOnFire por su review! Enserio!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a jennycaakes, quien amablemente se arriesgo y acepto, -a pesar de mi precario ingles- dejar esta historia en mis manos para traducirla. Gracias Jenny, eres lo máximo. Y los personajes, como ya todos saben, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, una maravillosa escritora.**

Estar parados en la plaza con la familia Gale junto a Prim y la Sra. Everdeen es mucho más incomodo de lo que yo habría pensado que seria. La mamá de Gale, Hazelle ("¡Por favor, Madge, que si me dices señora me haces parecer vieja!"), y la Sra. Everdeen susurran de acá para allá y lanzan miradas hacia mí. La pequeña hermana de Gale, Posy, se sienta en la tierra mientras Vick, su hermano más joven, trata de conseguir que ella esté de pie porque de esa forma arruina su vestido. Prim y Rory, el otro hermano menor de Gale, se encuentran algo separados de nosotros, y charlan sobre algo silenciosamente, ambos mirando hacia el símbolo intermitente del Capitolio en la pantalla. Gale y yo estamos torpemente parados uno al lado del otro, yo doblo mi mano para intentar conseguir que deje de doler.

- Para de hacer eso - refunfuña él - no hará que se cure más rápido. -

- Lo siento – contesto - solo trato de mantener mi mente ocupada. - Ante esto él cruza sus brazos y vuelve su mirada hacia la pantalla. Todos esperamos que los presentadores aparezcan venir a pero por el momento solo se ve la letra C. - ¿No le gusto a la señorita Everdeen? -

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? - murmura como respuesta. Me encojo de hombros y miro hacia atrás, hacia él para susurrarle.

- No sé - dejo caer mis ojos - Siento que ella me odia. -

- de igual modo no puedo saberlo - Con esto comienza el Himno, y luego la pantalla destella.

Los ojos de Gale, antes indiferentes, se levantan. Hazelle y la Sra. Everdeen paran sus susurros y también giran sus ojos. Prim parece estar al borde del llanto otra vez y Rory da unos pasos más, acercándose a ella. Posy mira hacia la pantalla, como hace a Vick, pero ellos, ambos, pierden rápidamente el interés. Algo dentro de mi garganta sugiere que yo podría vomitar pronto según cómo va esto. Oigo que unas personas detrás de mí murmuran algo sobre el Distrito 12 saliendo completamente desnuda otra vez y mi corazón se hace trizas, por favor no dejen que eso le pase a Katniss.

El distrito 12 nunca es bien representado en las ceremonias de apertura y eso sólo hace que me sea más difícil tragar. Gale observa como los presentadores comienzan a hablar iniciando el desfile pero no puedo concentrarme. Ellos hablan sobre cómo estos juegos, al parecer, serán emocionantes y me pregunto cuál es su definición de emocionante. La mirada de Gale es atenta y supongo que la de Prim también, pero me concentro en ellos porque ellos están aquí ahora mismo y necesito algo fuerte y no holográfico a que sostenerme.

Finalmente miro hacia la pantalla cuando ellos comienzan a mostrar a los tributos en sus carros. Primero sale el Distrito 1, llamativos como de costumbre, mirando toda la agitación con una sonrisa. La ropa de la chica es algo corta y estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que Rory no puede quitar sus ojos de ella.

El Distrito 2 es el siguiente, con el chico gigante y musculoso y otra vez mi interior tiembla. Cada uno parece tan sorprendente y poderoso. Realmente emboban. Los estilistas en verdad hicieron todo lo posible por hacerlos ver magníficos.

Todos los distritos pasan pero los primeros son los pocos que dejan una impresión durable. Generalmente ellos usan lo mismo que el año anterior. El Distrito 4 sale en redes. El Distrito 7 como corteza de árbol. El Distrito 10 con piel de animales. La niña del Distrito 11 lleva una corona de hojas en su pelo castaño mullido.

Después de que el anunciador los muestra, habla sobre como el Distrito 12 siempre intenta dar lo mejor, pero nunca alcanza siquiera la impresión mínima y siejnto ganas de alcanzarlo por la pantalla y estrangularlo. Entonces su compañero jadea y luego las cámaras están sobre el carruaje del Distrito 12. La plaza permanece en silencio mientras todo el capitolio ruge de excitación. Después de unos cuantos minutos comprendemos que, quienes vemos son Katniss y Peeta, y luego comenzamos a aclamar también.

Nunca asistí a una ceremonia de apertura en la cual nuestro propio distrito grita de alegría. ¡Ellos se sostienen las manos, _están sosteniéndose las manos!_ ¡Esto nunca se había hecho antes! Katniss ríe tontamente y se ruboriza mientras lanza besos volados y el auditorio entero grita su nombre junto con el de Peeta.

Echo un vistazo hacia Prim quien tiene una sonrisa brillante en su cara.

- ¡Mírala! ¡Es Katniss, mamá!" - La Sra. Everdeen esta muda y tiene la boca abierta - ¡Ella _arde_! ¿Cómo hicieron esto? –

Miro hacia Gale y él todavía está quieto como una roca, aunque todos los demás celebran. Las ceremonias de apertura son el primer paso en la ganancia de patrocinadores. Apuesto Katniss y Peeta ya tienen una tonelada.

Las cámaras están sobre ellos el resto del espectáculo y me doy cuenta que he estado sonriendo abiertamente como una tonta todo el tiempo. Como las cámaras vuelven a los presentadores, Gale gira y se marcha de la plaza. El tiene que empujar a algunos en su camino. Hazelle lo mira irse, pero se queda con los otros niños. Prim abraza a su mamá y comenta con Posy y Vick sobre como hicieron para que ellos no fueran quemados. Mi papá está en la parte delantera y hace señas a los agentes de paz para que evacuen a la gente. El me ve, asiente y luego sigue su trabajo. No puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué Gale se marchó tan rápidamente.

Después de decidir que ninguna madre me necesitara alrededor, y mi padre está demasiado ocupado para notar donde estoy, lo sigo. Se me hace algo difícil seguirle, ya que él se marcho hace 5 minutos, pero al final me dirijo hacia el prado. Me imagino que los bosques son su lugar favorito y ese sería el único lugar al que el iría. Por suerte, yo tenía razón.

Gale está sentado en el prado que está enfrente de la alambrada, sus brazos sosteniendo sus rodillas y la cabeza baja.

- Undersee - me saluda, oyendo mis pasos que se acercan.

- Hawthorne – contesto, cruzando mis brazos, pero quedándome unos pies detrás de él. ¿Cómo habrá sabido que era yo

- Caminas como alguien de la ciudad.- me dice el

- Y tú tienes oídos como los de un cazador - mascullo.

- Es porque _soy_ un cazador - aclara, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus manos. -Y tú eres alguien de la ciudad; por lo tanto tú caminas como alguien de la ciudad –

Me muevo hacia adelante y me pregunto cómo la gente de la Veeta y la gente de la ciudad tienen pasos diferentes. Luego tomo asiento al lado de él, apoyando mis brazos atrás como él tiene y estirando mis pies. Puse la mayor parte de la presión en mi muñeca ilesa.

– además tu eres la única persona de la cuidad que sabría que estoy aquí. – y hace un pequeño gesto, casi podría decir que es una sonrisa.

- Bien, te escapaste - digo. - No dijiste nada. Sólo te fuiste. -

- Tuve que salir de allí. Quería entrar en los bosques pero la alambrada está conectada - suspira. - Probablemente encendida por aquella encantadora presentación. -

- No puedes ver ni dar ni tres pasos hacia allí, no se ve nada ¿y querías salir ahora? -

- Te digo que tenía que salir allí - refunfuña él. - ¿Qué más quieres? -

-Quiero saber por qué saliste de allí. ¡Se estaba poniendo emocionante! -

- ¿Emocionante? - sisea. - ¿Cuál es exactamente tu definición de 'emocionante', Madge? - Hago una pausa durante un momento y recuerdo como puse en duda la definición de ellos anteriormente. Mientras el continua hablando. - Esa cosa solo es una maldita broma enfermiza. Sí, maravilloso, eso parecen ellos. Hasta que en la próxima semana ellos sean lanzados a la arena para matarse el uno al otro. Sera emocionante. -

Quiero tapar su boca con mi mano para que deje de hablar así, pero en vez de eso le digo

- ¿Entonces piensas solamente abandonarla? - Mi voz sale más enojada de lo que planee al principio. - ¿A Katniss? ¿Te estás rindiendo? -

- ¿Viste el desfile? - Él se da vuelta hacia mí, mirándome. - ¡Ellos podrían romperla como a una ramita! -

- Ya te has rendido - concluyo, apartándome de él. - Que patético. - Él hace una pausa durante un momento entonces se inclina hacia atrás apoyándose en su mano. - Ella es más fuerte que ellos de un modo diferente, Gale. -

- Eso no significa mucho- se mofa. - Ellos todavía son más fuertes. -

- Katniss te odiaría por decir eso - me rompo, empujándome de mis manos y subiendo mis rodillas hasta mi cara. - Ella nunca perdería la esperanza de que _tú_volverías a casa -

- No digo que no quiero que ella vuelva a casa, Undersee - sube sus rodillas también - pero las probabilidades no están necesariamente a su favor. -

- Es una cazadora. Puede correr rápido. Es ágil y sabe como que es estar sin comida. Es inteligente. Sabe calcular y pensar con lógica. Ella puede hacer un infierno de muchas cosas más de las que tú crees que ella puede hacer. - Me empujo cautelosamente en mis pies asegurándome de no hacer más daño a mi muñeca. - - Ella es tu mejor amiga y tú no tienes ni poco de fe en ella. - Gale se inclina y se pone de espaldas mirando fijamente a los bosques en los cuales no puede entrar ahora.

- Ella ya no es Katniss – me dice él. - Esa muchacha en la pantalla no era Katniss. -

- Por demonio que si lo es… -

- ¿La viste saludando? Mando besos volados hacia esa gente como si el Capitolio le hubiese lavado el cerebro - Sacude su cabeza y deja caer su mirada hacia su regazo. - No conozco a esa chica. -

- Esa chica solo trata de conseguir patrocinadores, así podrá mantenerse viva por más tiempo - respondo sintiendo ganas de morderlo. - Esa muchacha es la misma que viste ayer. Esa chica es la persona más fuerte que he conocido alguna vez y está haciendo un duro esfuerzo por volver. Si no puedes verlo, entonces eres más cerrado de mente de lo que yo pensaba. - Con esto giro sobre mi talón y salgo del prado, oyendo el estúpido zumbido de la cerca eléctrica apagándose detrás de mí.

Cuando llego a casa, mi padre me espera. El viaje desde la Veeta fue mucho más difícil que para ir. Ninguna de las luces estaba encendida para iluminar mi camino. Hago rodar mis ojos cuando pienso que Gale ya debe haber entrado al bosque. Mi padre golpea su ligeramente su pie con impaciencia para después sentarse en el sofá mientras cierro la puerta.

- ¿Tienes idea, Margaret Undersee, de la hora que es? -

- ¡No! – Refuto - y no deberías preocuparte -

- ¡Es mas de medianoche! - Su tono se supone que es enojado pero lo único que puedo oír es preocupación.- ¿Y qué le paso a tu muñeca? -

- Papá - gimo. - ¡Estoy bien! Solo me caí cuando estaba con Prim y la Sra. Everdeen me curo. Esto es todo. Después fue para darle las gracias. -

- ¿Enserio? - se cruza de brazos. - Porque la Sra. Everdeen y Prim estaban en la plaza después de que esta fuera despejada y tu no estabas allí. -

- Está bien, fui a dar un paseo - miento, girando hacia las escaleras, pero él bloquea mi camino. - Fue duro verla allí, Papá. -

- ¿Katniss? - Asiento, y él suspira. - ¿Sólo déjame saber la próxima vez que vayas a vagar por la cuidad en la noche, está bien?- Asiento otra vez y él se aparta para que pueda pasar. - Buenas noches, Madge. -

- Buenas noches, Papá. - Mientras me dirijo hacia arriba no puedo menos que sentirme culpable.

Raramente miento a mi papá, pero él no tenía que saber la verdad. Además, ¿Qué diría el si supiera que estaba intentando consolar al muchacho Gale Hawthorne? Probablemente haría que me siente e intentaría tener 'la charla', lo que sería embarazoso por múltiples motivos. En primer lugar porque mi padre es el alcalde, y en segundo, porque Gale y yo no tenemos nada romántico. Eso no lo detendría en absoluto. Hablaría sin cesar sobre como son creados los bebes y como soy tan joven y…Ugh…

Después de que me cambio y me deslizo en la cama, lo único que logro es moverme y darme vueltas durante horas sin dormirme. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme que Gale haya perdido las esperanzas en Katniss? Todo lo que ella hacía era porque estaba tratando de ganar a patrocinadores. Incluso hizo tan bien su trabajo que realmente creí que quería estar allí. Panem la amó, así que ya tiene una base. Pero no puedo menos que pensar como de distinta se miro ella y… no. No, ella todavía es mi amiga Katniss. Aun es la muchacha que se sentaría conmigo en almuerzo y hablaríamos sobre como no hablamos de chicos. Aun es la muchacha que emparejarían conmigo en gimnasia y se reiría al ver que no podía hacer un tiro simple. ¿Gale se tendría que comer sus palabras cuando ella vuelva, verdad? Si ella vuelve a casa… ella tiene que volver. Ella va a regresar a casa. Lo sé.

**Nota: Después de días vuelvo a actualizar. Veo que no aumentan los reviews y eso me entristece pero…bueno, yo seguiré con esta historia hasta llegar al capítulo final. Motivos? Me gusto muchísimo y sé que a alguien que le gusta el Madge x Gale también le gustara. También he visto que hay 'lectores ocultos' y les agradezco por leer. Enserio C:. Ahora bien, si se animaran a dejar un review sería estupendo! Pero no forzare a nadie ni abandonare el fic como ya dije antes. Un beso C:**


	6. Aviso

**LEED ESTO POR FAVOR ¡ES MUY IMPORTANTE!**

Hola, lamento no haber subido capítulos de "inesperado" en tanto. Lo que ha pasado es que ya no tengo computadora (se averió) entonces subir capitulos y mantenerlas al tanto es una tarea algo mas complicada. Este aviso es igual de valido para "TNAF", el tiempo en que seguramente no subiré los capítulos será un mes o alguna cantidad de tiempo similar.

**PEO NO SE ASUSTEN, CLARO QUE SEGUIRE TRADUCIENDO.**

EL problema de "INESPERADO" es por el momento no hay mucho apoyo y eso desanima así que recomendarla seria un gran favor.

Gracias por entender y que tengan una buena tarde, mañana o noche, dependiendo como este en su pais.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y SALUDOS DE MI PARTE.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a jennycaakes, quien amablemente se arriesgo y acepto, -a pesar de mi precario ingles- dejar esta historia en mis manos para traducirla. Gracias Jenny, eres lo máximo. Y los personajes, como ya todos saben, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, una maravillosa escritora.**

Los pocos días que siguen son solitarios. Con Katniss en los Juegos me siento sola. La gente a menudo pasa por nuestra mesa y da un vistazo al asiento vacío sólo para después irse apresuradamente cuando les fulmino con la mirada. Gale se sienta en el lado opuesto de la cafetería y lo he encontrado mirándome más de una vez. Él no me ha hablado desde aquella noche y me encuentro perfectamente bien con ello. Podría quebrarme otra vez si vuelvo a hablarle. Prim me sonríe cuando me ve en las calles, pero no me ha hablado tampoco. Quiero recordarle como le enseñe a tocar un poco el piano pero estoy segura que lo ha olvidado. Me esfuerzo en contestar preguntas en la clase para que al menos alguien reconozca mi existencia. Además mi padre no ha dejado de preguntarme por mi muñeca y se niega a creer que me tropecé mientras caminaba con Prim. La gente mira fijamente mi muñeca pero no dicen nada frente a mí. Aun no quiero saber qué tipo de historias están circulando sobre eso.

La información sobre la puntuación sale esta noche y hasta que termina la escuela trato con todas mis fuerzas de imaginar que Katniss está impresionando a todos, pero no puedo. Este horrible malestar en mi estomago me sigue durante el día y evita que pueda concentrarme. ¿Y si ellos no le proveen un arco? Ella ya tiene patrocinadores por la ceremonia de apertura, pero si Katniss no logra una nota lo bastante alta los perderá a todos.

Como el día se hace lento, mi dolor de estomago pasa de mal a peor, entonces decido dejar la escuela y marcharme temprano. Cuando llego a casa mi padre se levanta y se encierra en su oficina. Bien, la puerta tiene una rajadura algo grande. Sé que los tributos de los distritos más cercanos al Capitolio ya han recibido su nota de entrenamiento y que esto está siendo difundido solo a los funcionarios del gobierno. Salto silenciosamente el escalón dañado de la escalera y me siento cerca de la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno.

Tal como estoy sentada, puedo oír a un anunciador que habla sobre los tributos del Distrito 1. La muchacha recibe un 8, el chico un 9, típico de los profesionales. El muchacho del Distrito 2 obtiene un 10.

Comienzan a hablar sobre el Distrito 8, cuando mi padre se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia la puerta. Lamentablemente logra salir antes de que yo me vaya, y me mira con desconfianza.

- ¿Gozando de del espectáculo? -

- ¿Qué puntuación obtuvo Katniss?- Me pongo de pie y pasó mi mano por mi pelo. - ¿Ya salió?-

- Todos los tributos ya han pasado por su sesión privada. - Dice y baja las escaleras delante de mí. - No puedo darte esa clase de información Madge.-

- ¿Por qué no? Lo terminaran pasando por la Tv en cuatro horas de igual forma -

- Es la ley, querida - Se va caminando hacia la cocina y se sienta cerca de la mesa mientras se prepara una taza de té. - Se lo podrías decir a alguien -

- ¿Alguien como quien? - Resoplo. - ¿A los muchos admiradores que acuden en masa para visitarme? Desde luego, que tonta soy. Podría fácilmente soltarlo -. Mi padre ríe en silencio y mira a sus manos.

Me pregunto qué piensa en secreto de mí. El sabe que no tengo bastantes amigos, pero nunca dice algo sobre eso. Sé que debe tener algún tipo de opinión sobre el asunto, pero aun así no dice nada. No es que yo no quiera tener amigos, porque los quiero tener, pero la gente solo… pasa de mí. Tal vez porque soy la hija del alcalde, tal vez porque soy de clase media, pero me evitan como plaga. Ahora Incluso más, con Katniss fuera. La soledad es aplastante.

Mi padre y yo nos sentamos en la cocina durante las siguientes horas hablando solo lo justo. Hablamos del tiempo y de cómo está siendo insoportablemente caluroso. Hablamos de la escuela y como a pesar de los juegos, estoy siendo sumergida en tarea escolar que probablemente no realice. Hablamos de que en verdad deberíamos conseguir una empleada y de cómo la casa está algo polvorienta. No hablamos de cómo esta mi madre ni de la morfina que la mantiene. No hablamos de mi muñeca torcida. No hablamos de lo increíblemente nerviosa que estoy tanto por Peeta como por Katniss. No hablamos de mi falta de pretendientes.

A veces estoy contenta de tener un papá como el que tengo.

Cuando echamos un vistazo al reloj ya es la hora de los anuncios, nos movemos hacia la sala de estar. En el trayecto me pongo a pensar que nunca pensé que podría hacer Peeta para conseguir una puntuación alta. El es fuerte, sin duda, pero ¿qué puntuación podría conseguir? Ahora tengo a dos personas por las que me preocupo y el calambre vuelve a mi estomago mientras mi padre enciende la Tv.

Las primeras puntuaciones son las mismas que oí en el despacho de mi padre, pero después vuelven al Distrito 8 y comienzo a prestar atención. La muchacha pequeña del Distrito 11 logra conseguir un 7 y esto causa un leve estallido de alegría. Si alguien de nuestro distrito no gana, me gustaría que fuese ella. Sé que el pensamiento es completamente ilógico y sus posibilidades de supervivencia no son buenas, pero es lo que me gustaría que ocurriera. La puntuación de Peeta es poco después y el recibe un 8, lo mismo que muchos otros profesionales. Me pregunto que habrá hecho él para conseguir eso y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Ha puesto sus habilidades en marcha, bueno, independientemente de lo que haya hecho.

Siento a mi padre tensarse al lado mío, cuando pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro para la puntuación de Katniss. Cruzo mis dedos y ruego, ruego, ruego que haya salido bien. Pero no. Es aun mucho mejor. Katniss consigue un 11 y una enorme sonrisa se estampa en mi cara. ¡Un 11! ¡Es jodidamente loco! Su puntuación es mucho más alta que la del chico del Distrito 2 y se que él debe estar echando humo en el lugar en que este. Me encuentro demasiado feliz y con un poco de nauseas al mismo tiempo. Katniss se ha puesto muy a la vista para los patrocinadores, pero también para los tributos que no han conseguido superarla en puntuación.

- Allí lo tienes Madge - dice papá con cuidado. - Katniss consiguió un 11. - Asiento muchas veces y el empieza a ponerse de pie. - Ahora podemos respirar tranquilos hasta las entrevistas. - Me empuja hacia las escaleras a paso lento. - Ve a dormir un poco -

- Si papá - contesto. Y por primera vez en muchas noches pienso que puede ser verdad.

Mis dedos bailan sobre las teclas y la música del piano llena el aire. No lo he tocado antes porque mi muñeca estaba dañada pero ahora si puedo hacerlo. Tengo que tocar. Mi muñeca duele al principio, pero después de algunos minutos ya no siento el dolor. Tonos suaves, apacibles se arremolinan en el aire y me hundo en aquella paz sedante. A veces lamento no tener a alguien que toque para mi, y así poder tan solo escuchar tranquilamente. A veces esto es todo lo que quiero hacer. Escuchar. Como cuando me detuve a escuchar en los bosques el viento y la corriente y los pájaros…

Detengo de golpe mis manos sobre las teclas y estas hacen un sonido horrible que llenan el ambiente. Quiero volver a los bosques. Olvidare este estúpido piano, necesito algo nuevo. Puedo tocar las mismas canciones muchas veces y se torna aburrido. ¡Quiero explorar y encontrar cosas nuevas y subir a arboles grandes y olvidarme de esta maldita muñeca dislocada!

Me siento con la cabeza en mis manos y mis codos sobre las teclas durante unos minutos. El ruido resonante ha parado debido a mi descanso, pero este aun resuena en mi cabeza. ¿Estoy de broma? Esto es patético. Todo esto es patético. Un golpe en mi puerta logra que me siente derecha y corra hacia un poco de ansiada interacción humana además de mi familia. La persona del otro lado, sin embargo, es alguien a quien yo preferiría no dirigirme.

- Gale - cruzo mis brazos y tiro la puerta para cerrarla tras de mí. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -

- La señora Everdeen quiso ver tu muñeca y me envió a mí. ¿Estás ocupada? - ¿Ocupada? Caso me rio, pero en cambio sacudo mi cabeza negando. - Bien, bien.- Gale desliza sus manos en sus bolsillos y puedo notar que él no quiere estar aquí. Y realmente no lo quiero aquí tampoco.

- De acuerdo, déjame ir por mis zapatos. - Y entonces lo hago, y luego él y yo andamos hacia la casa de las Everdeen en un incomodo silencio. No quiero estar aquí con él. No quiero tener que verle caminar hacia la Veta. Ni tengo nada que decirle. Puedo estar de pie para mirarlo u oír sus pasos de Costura estúpidos. No tengo nada más para decirle.

Al parecer él puede sentir eso, ya que comienza a tratar de hacer conversación conmigo.

- ¿Quién tocaba el piano eras tú? - Suspiro furiosamente

- Sí, era yo.-

- No es algo muy bueno para tu muñeca. -

- No, y no me importa. - Gale ríe disimuladamente y frota una de sus manos contra su cara. - ¿Qué? -

- Nada, Undersee. -Doy un gemido al oírlo

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! -

- ¿Desde cuándo la hija del alcalde tiene tan mal carácter?- Se mofa mientras caminamos y siento ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

- Maldito. - Cruzo mis brazos y miro lejos de él. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Everdeen, el aun tiene aquella sonrisa de diversión en su rostro y me apresuro en entrar al diminuto recinto.

En el momento en el que abro la puerta, lo lamento. Sobre la mesa hay un hombre, sangriento y cubierto de hollín. El gime despacio y una mujer sostiene su mano fuertemente desde su asiento. La Sra. Everdeen está trabajando limpiando las múltiples heridas y tratando de vendarlas al mismo tiempo. Nos ahorra un vistazo pero no puedo dejar de mirar la escena. Gale, probablemente sintiendo esto, agarra mi hombro y tira de mí hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta delante de mí con rapidez.

- ¿Qu-que era eso?- No pienso en mis palabras saliendo inestablemente, solo he visto gente así de dañada en la pantalla, nunca en personas. Eso era real… los gritos, el olor… Pienso que voy a vomitar.

- Probablemente un accidente en la mina, es mejor dejarla hacer su trabajo- me dice, llevándome a mi casa otra vez. - No debería tardar mucho tiempo - Asiento, pero me detengo en medio de la calle. Todo da vueltas y tengo que sentarme. - Undersee, que te…- alzo mi vista hacia él y puedo ver el pánico en sus ojos. - Madge… -

- Tengo que sentarme - digo rápidamente, - tengo que sentarme ahora. - El ofrece su brazo y sin preguntar me adhiero a este, mis rodillas tiemblan y pongo todo mi apoyo sobre él.

Gale me lleva hacia un banco y yo pongo mi cabeza sobre mis manos y respiro profundamente, tratando de dejar el temblor. Se sienta a mi lado relajadamente y me deja respirar. Después de unos instantes, le pregunto

- ¿Pasa a menudo…? -

- Más a menudo de lo que piensas - me contesta de manera aburrida. Aquel nudo en mi garganta vuelve y hago lo imposible por hablar con normalidad.

- ¿Va a morir? - Gale se encoge de hombros

- No lo sé, probablemente -

La carencia de emoción en su voz hace que me enfade, entonces alzo mi cabeza.

- ¿Probablemente? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Probablemente? - El se da la vuelta hacia mí y entrecierra sus ojos, confuso por mi arrebato. - ¿No estás preocupado? -

- No lo conozco. -

- ¿Y qué? ¡El va a morir! -

- Es como es; es como siempre ha sido -

- ¡Eso es jodidamente patético! - Mi voz suena por toda la calle. - ¡Demonios, odio este lugar!- Gale, todavía sentado a mi lado, transforma su gesto a interés. - El distrito 12, el Capitolio, Todo esto es jodidamente patético -

- ¡Detente Undersee! - salta, echando un vistazo rápidamente sobre su hombro, - No puedes decir cosas así aquí -

- No puedo decir cosas así en ninguna parte - me recupero, pienso - ¿Por qué dices que no aquí? -

Una sonrisa aparece en su cara y luego se ríe.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -

- No eres la chica que creí que eras - se ríe. - Es todo. - Sacude su cabeza. - Madge Undersee, la rebelde disfrazada -

- No soy una rebelde - digo rápidamente, y luego mis sentidos resurgen y comprendo que tiene razón. Uno no puede decir esa clase de cosas ni aquí ni en ningún lado.

- Igualmente hablas como una.- Dice y después suelta otra risa corta. - Maldición, somos más iguales de lo que pensé –

Deja que sus palabras se mantengan en el aire como intentando que estas tengan sentido. ¿Nosotros? Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso en absoluto. Estamos en silencio, pero esta vez no es incomodo. ¿O sí lo es? No puedo decidirlo porque aun trato de entender cómo podemos ser parecidos. No cazo como él y no soy tan querida en la escuela, así que…

- Escucha - dice de repente, y doy la vuelta. Entonces, hace una pausa otra vez.- Tú… tenias razón -

- ¿Sobre qué? -

- Yo rindiéndome - su risa cae y mira hacia sus manos. - Y siendo tan cerrado de mente. - Nunca he oído a Gale hablar así, por lo que mantengo mi boca cerrada. - Y me asusta como el infierno que alguien lo advierta. Pero tuviste razón -

- Suelo tenerla -

- Mira, eres la sabelotodo - Las comisuras de su boca se levantan en otra sonrisa

- Es la única forma en la que consigo soportarte - replico airadamente. Gale se encoge de hombros

- Probablemente lo eres demasiado - Dejo caer mis brazos y espero que continúe. - Las entrevistas son esta noche- dice, y yo asiento. Abre su boca para decir algo mas, pero la vuelve a cerrar, se para y pasa una mano por su frente.

- Claro, Gale- El me mira a los ojos por encima de su hombro, y yo asiento otra vez. - Iré a verlas contigo-

**Nota: siento la demora, pero ya estoy de vuelta y la traducción también, lo siguiente que subiré será un capitulo en "TNAF" así que tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber que pasa en las entrevistas ¿Cómo reaccionara Gale ante la declaración de Peeta? ¿Qué hará Madge? Bueno, ya lo verán. **

**Ahora voy a dar los saludos y comentarios:**

Eva Mellark Everdeen: muchas gracias, le dire a Jenny que te gusto su historia.

Maria: gracias por la insistencias, gracias a personas como tu es que dan ganas de seguir traduciendo.

Jennyfer: miles de gracias por recomendar la historia, es bueno sentir el apoyo de los lectores y pequeños y grandes gestos alegran el alma

Kamile: que bueno es tener amigas como las que tienes o eso parece, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia

Musa del viento: si, Gale y Madge son gubvhtdsv vusx la pareja es hermosa y lo buen o de la historia es que va contando todas las fases de como se conocen.

Lucy: cariño, no molestas en absoluto tranquila. Ya vez me hice un tiempito y aquí les trje otro capitulo


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a jennycaakes, quien amablemente se arriesgo y acepto, -a pesar de mi precario ingles- dejar esta historia en mis manos para traducirla. Gracias Jenny, eres lo máximo. Y los personajes, como ya todos saben, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, una maravillosa escritora.**

**Cap. 7**

Gale y yo charlamos un poco mientras esperamos. No hablamos sobre los juegos, la entrevista, o Katniss.

El me dice que le preguntó a su madre porque la Sra. Everdeen y ella nos miraban divertidas.

- Me dijo que te pareces a tu tía, - se encoge de hombros. - Lo que sea que signifique eso.

Yo sé exactamente qué significa. Mi tía fue a los juegos, cuando ella tenía 16, sólo que nunca regreso. Quizás es por eso que la no me dejó pagarle, sintió lástima por mí. Quizás sienta que yo sé como la está pasando. No lo sé.

Cuándo volvemos a la casa de los Everdeen, la Sra. Everdeen tiene la mesa de la cocina limpia. Cualquier evidencia de aquel hombre sangriento que moría ya no está. A Prim aun no la he visto.

- Hola, Sra. Everdeen.

- Madge, - sonríe brevemente, pero su sonrisa se desvanece. - Justo quería ver tu mano.

Me siento al frente de ella y toma mi muñeca, revisándola. Gale espera en la entrada con los brazos cruzados atraves de su pecho y observa mientras la mamá de Katniss trabaja en mi mano. Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero aun así no volteo a verlo. De hecho, me siento más recta en mi asiento e intento parecer lo más elegante posible, cruzando mis tobillos e inclinándolos ligeramente hacia adelante. La dejo trabajar en silencio, mientras saca la venda y aplica otras cremas desconocidas. Sin la venda apretándome la mano me siento más a gusto, como si pudiera respirar otra vez.

- Es todo, ya estas curada, - me dice. - No necesitaras una semana más.

- Gracias . - Digo, colocando ligeramente la mano sobre la mesa. - Esta segura que no quiere que…

Ella corta lo que estoy diciendo.

- Madge, querida, ya te dije que no hay problema.

Se pone de pie. A pesar de que no quiere que le page, yo _quiero_ pagarle. Me sentiré culpable si no lo hago, sería como malgastar el suministro que alguien más podría haber usado, alguien mucho mas herido que yo. Vacilante, acepto, y me deslizo fuera de la silla.

- ¿Cuándo vea a Prim, podría recordarle sobre las lecciones de piano? - Digo deprisa, para no olvidarlo. Quizás si su mamá le dice algo, ella esté de acuerdo.

- ¿Lecciones de piano?

- Me gustaría enseñarle, - bajo la mirada. - Digo, siempre y cuando quiera aprender a tocar…

Después de una sonrisa de la y una leve pausa, dice.

- Claro, se lo recordaré. Estoy segura que le encantara.- Le sonrió en respuesta, y le digo adiós con la mano.

Gale sale de la entrada y entonces puedo pasar, con el cerrando la puerta detrás.

- ¿Ofreciste lecciones de piano para Prim?

- Qué, piensas no soy lo suficientemente buena? - me burlo, y cruzo mis brazos.

Tiendo a hacer esto muchas veces cuando estoy cerca de él, el ríe.

- No, pienso que eres una gran pianista.- Hace una pausa y mis brazos caen. - Solo que no se si serias una buena profesora.

- Soy una excelente profesora, lo sabes.

Continuamos andando en silencio, pero yo no pueden dejar pasar el cumplido que me dio.

- ¿Así que piensas que soy una gran pianista, eh?

Una vez más ríe, y me gusta el sonido. Sin duda podría acostumbrarme a el.

- Solo te he odio tocar un par de veces, pero si. A veces cuándo estás tocando espero afuera hasta que termines, para poder escucharte.

No estoy segura si debo sentirme halagada o nerviosa por esto. ¿Quizás ambos? Nunca he tocado para alguien más, además de mi familia. Bueno, también cuando Prim vino y cuando me enseñaron. Hace unos años mi profesor quiso que vaya al Capitolio para un concurso, pero mi madre no me dejo. Después de esto, deje de recibir lecciones, pero he aprendido por mi cuenta. Una vez que aprendes las notas no es tan difícil.

Todo lo que puedo decir como respuesta es, - Oh.

- Si, - puedo ver que su mirada cae por completo. - En todo caso, adivino que te veré en la plaza esta noche, ¿verdad? en la primera fila - asiento con la cabeza.

- Ya te dije que iría, Gale, no es la gran cosa.

Asiente otra vez y entonces da la vuelta.

- Te veo esta noche entonces. - Y diciendo esto, se va.

Camino hasta donde termina el pueblo, con mi cerebro zumbando como si fuera un enjambre de abejas, con pensamientos que nunca pensé tener. Como el porqué Gale quiere que veamos juntos los juegos. ¿Quizás por Prim? ¿O es por él? Quizás solo necesita a alguien para mantenerse y no correr lejos. Y también, ¿por qué me importa que me parezca a mi tía Maysilee? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo parecer Madge y ser Madge? Solo quiero ser yo misma.

Jalo las puntas rubias de mi cabello y me doy cuenta que estoy frente a la panadería. El está trabajando en el registro y sonríe cuando entro.

- Que agradable verte, Madge, - se apoya sobre el contador. - ¿Qué te trae aquí?

Me encojo de hombros y observo los dulces.

- Peeta me hizo prometer que le vigilaría para que no queme la panadería. Solo pasaba a comprobar.

El hombre rie inclinándose hacia atras.

- Típico. - Yo también rio, porque es como Peeta. - Cuándo yo estaba allí, me dijo que no dejara a su mamá hacer los pasteles porque ella es terrible haciéndolos. - Miro hacia los pasteles, y observo un desorden. - Puedes ver que perdí la discusión con ella. - Su actitud es muy amable, y estoy agradecida por ello. Debe sentirse muy orgulloso porque su hijo obtuvo una puntuación de 8. - ¿Entonces, llevaras algo?

Estoy a punto de señalar en un delicioso cupcake rojo terciopelo, pero entonces recuerdo que no traje dinero.

- No, solo pasaba por aquí.

- Bien, puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento - sonríe. - Dile a tu padre que también lo haga, anda muy ocupado últimamente.

- Sí señor.

Río, y entonces salgo fuera, a las calles otra vez. Me siento en el banco que está afuera de la tienda y observo como las personas pasan de largo. Aquel sentimiento de soledad vuelve y de repente estoy luchando para que mis lágrimas no salgan. Tengo que maldecir internamente para no llorar, porque siempre ha sido así. ¿Quién se preocupa si estoy sola? Eso no me da el derecho de quebrarme. Pero lo hago, y después de un rápido sollozo, corro hacia mi casa con la visión borrosa.

Cuando llego a casa estoy sin aliento y las ganas de llorar han pasado. No quiero gritar y no lo hare. Me siento débil y estúpida e irresponsable. Una lista entera de palabras negativas inunda mi cerebro y tengo que empujarlas fuera. Estoy siendo ridícula. Me levanto de la entrada y sacudo el polvo de mi ropa y froto mis ojos. Me miro en el espejo y me paro más recta. Coloco mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y este cae por mis hombros. Fuerzo una sonrisa. Ya estamos, ahora parezco yo.

En la plaza me muevo hacia la fila de adelante. Estoy con Prim y la . Mientras esperamos a Gale. Pasan un par de minutos y el no aparece, pero sus hermanos y su madre sí. Prim charla conmigo sobre como olvido las lecciones y que le encantaría empezar pronto. Yo estoy de acuerdo en recogerla de la escuela para practicar las horas siguientes.

- Hazelle, - camino hacia ella, cuando Prim y yo terminamos de hablar. - ¿Has visto a Gale?

- No podría decirlo, - dice, encogiéndose de hombros. - Me dijo que iría a verlo con algunos amigos suyos de la escuela. Cualquier cosa para hacerlo más fácil, supongo.

Y con aquello, la soledad regresa. Los presentadores hablan, pero no presto mucha atención. No puedo evitar mirar sobre mi hombro para ver si Gale aparece. No debería importarme si viene o no, pero me importa. Y no puedo entender por qué.

Prim no presta atención a las entrevistas anteriores a la de Katniss, en su lugar, conversa con Posy, Rory y Vick sobre lo aburridas que son. Hazelle los regaña por esto. Intento prestar atención a lo que pasan en la pantalla. La chica del Distrito 1 va prácticamente desnuda, su vestido es transparente y yo pierdo todo el respeto por ella. El chico del Distrito 2 es más aterrador que nunca, ahora que habla sobre sus planes para matar gente. Rue, del Distrito 11 es tranquila, pero se muestra orgullosa y no deja que el público vea su miedo. La plaza entera se queda una vez más en silencio cuando Katniss entro a escena.

Ninguna persona se ha sentido más celosa de alguien, como yo en este momento.

Katniss parece… es como… wow. Su vestido y su cabello y su maquillaje y zapatos y la sonrisa nerviosa que tiene. Se ve espectacular y el conjunto que trae, igual. Habla sobre la comida y la ceremonia de apertura. Todo el mundo puede decir que está nerviosa, pero Caesar hace un buen trabajo calmándola. Finalmente consigue que se ponga de pie y ella gira sobre su sitio, logrando que su vestido este en llamas. Oh si, sin duda estoy celosa. Hablan sobre su puntuación y que fue lo que hizo para ganarlo. Incluso noto una sonrisa rápida en la . Cuando empieza a hablar sobre Prim, siento a la pequeña tensarse. Yo agarro su mano y ella la sostiene con fuerza.

La entrevista de Katniss termina y no estoy seguro sobre cómo me siento con ello. Celos, mayoritariamente, pero estoy pensando en su estrategia. No creo que realmente haya tenido alguna. Si alguien la recuerda, no creo que sea por esta entrevista. Seria por la ceremonia de inauguración o su puntuación.

Después sigue la entrevista de Peeta y siento la mano de Prim saliendo de mi agarre. Caesar Y Peeta bromean el uno con el otro y siento una burbuja de alivio al ver que sigue siendo el mismo Peeta. Luego comienzan a hablar sobre Peeta teniendo novia, y Peeta dice que hay una chica que le gusta, pero ella no sabe quién es él.

- Estoy bastante seguro que ella no sabía de mí hasta la cosecha, - dice.

Suspiro con alivio, sabiendo que no puedo ser yo. Me sentiría muy mal si fuese así, considerando que no siento eso por él, y segundo, que probablemente no lo vea otra vez. Caesar le pregunta si la chica tiene novio, y él responde que a muchos chicos les gusta. Entonces se que no soy yo.

Después Caesar dice, - Así que, ahora estas aquí. Te diré algo, gana, ve a casa e invítala salir. No podrá decirte que no, ¿eh?

- No creo que funcione. Si gano… no ayudaria en mi caso, - dice Peeta.

La multitud alrededor de mi, comienza a murmurar con curiosidad, mirando alrededor para buscar quien es la chica. Pero yo no, porque sé qué va a decir. Mis dedos golpetean mi pierna, y sé exactamente qué es lo que va a decir.

- ¿Y Por qué no?

El Distrito 12 finalmente tendrá un vencedor. Por supuesto, se que él está hablando de Katniss. Siempre ha sido Katniss. Las pistas siempre habían estado allí y nunca lo note. Las preguntas que me hacia sobre quien era con la que yo andaba. Las miradas hacia nosotras cuando estábamos juntos. Era por Katniss.

Su cara se sonroja y el auditorio entero está en silencio.

- Porque… porque ella está aquí conmigo.-

Todo el mundo jadea, pero yo dejo escapar un sonrisita porque me entere antes que ellos. Toda la audiencia del Capitolio y el Distrito 12 están en un alboroto. Mientras yo cubro mi boca para no reír, porque esto dará un giro inesperado a los juegos. Las estrellas serán los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12. Nadie les los olvidara. Katniss nunca será pasada por alto ahora. Peeta está ganando los corazones de millones. Inolvidable, deseable, ellos se deslumbran por Katniss, quién ahora ha enrojeciendo y mira hacia sus pies. Prim esta desencajada y la no puede apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, su mandíbula abierta por la noticia.

La entrevista finaliza, pero toma tiempo a la multitud marcharse. Cuando ocurre, le digo adiós a la familia de Gale a las Everdeen y camino hacia mi casa. Todavía estoy pensando en las entrevistas y en los bien que les salió, pero un pensamiento fastidioso de vez en cuando quiere entrar, así que lo mantengo lejos de mi cerebro. Tan fuerte como puedo.

El hecho de que Gale no haya aparecido hoy, solo reafirma lo solitaria que soy. Que ni siquiera otra persona solitaria quiere estar conmigo. Pero, tal vez, no esté tan solitario. Hazelle dijo que tal vez estaba con sus amigos de la escuela y que eso probablemente le haría bien. Es claro que no esta tan solo, pensé. Abro la puerta de mi casa y cierro silenciosamente la puerta al entrar. Seguro la morfina de mi madre está pasando. Mientras camino fuera del recibidor, pienso en por qué debo estar sola. Viendo la cosecha, las entrevistas… ¿Por qué estoy tan sola? Me refiero a que Gale no debió mentirme. Supongo que solo soy una niña tonta rica de cuidad, y este pensamiento, me molesta más de lo que debería.

**Nota: siento la demora, pero ya estoy de vuelta espero que también les allá gustado el capitulo de "TNAF" ¿que pasara en el próximo ¿Madge esta empezando a sentir cosas? ¿Gale reaccionara mal a las entrevistas? ¿donde estaba durante la proyección? ¿que ira a suceder? ya lo veremos. **

**muchas gracias a todos los que ponéis sus increíbles comentarios, me hacéis muy feliz. **

**Ahora voy a dar los saludos para cada uno:**

**Guest: gracias por decir que la traducción esta super bien hecha, me hace muy feliz. a mi también me gusta mucho la evolución de Madge tiene un interesante punto de vista. **

**musa del viento: no tienes por que agradecer aunque eso me hace muy feliz y como se va generando la relación entre ambos es muy hermoso.**

**jennyfer: tienes unas muy buenas amigas jajajajjajja, lo siento por eso, que bueno que te gusto la historia.**

**maria y lucy gracias por los ánimos.**

**miles de besos y abrazos a todos los que esperáis con paciencia esta traducción, siento las molestias y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. **


End file.
